Stay with me,Girl on Fire
by They.Call.Me.Catnip
Summary: When Peeta,Johanna,and Annie are executed on live television, Katniss loses it. Can a certain bronze haired boy from District Four help her cope?
1. This can't be happening

The door to the closet slams open as Finnick runs in.  
"Katniss,Peeta has been killed on live television"Finnick says  
"..."I am too stunned to speak.  
My boy with the bread,who saved me a million times, dead? I clutch the pearl Peeta gave me tighter in my hand.  
Finnick goes on" so has Annie and Johanna." I do know what to say to this." Finnick, I am so sorry" I say,unsure of whether to hug him or just leave him be.  
" No Katniss, I am sorry we were planning to save them when Snow announced that they will be executed".  
Finnick plays around with his piece of rope before saying," Katniss, we can get through this together, believe me"  
That is the last thing I hear before Finnick's strong arms go around me and I start sobbing.  
I am woken up to Finnick brushing back my hair and comforting me. " Katniss, get up". When I refuse to answer he says " Katniss do it for Peeta and Prim" after a pause he says"Katniss be brave for me"  
" Katniss I already lost Annie, I cannot lose you to depression"


	2. Who am I

My face immediately reddens at Finnick's statement."Bbbut you loved Annie I only just met you 2 months ago."I stammer. God I am acting so unlike myself. Where is the strong girl who volunteered for her sister, the one who went into the Quarter Quell arena with plans on saving Peeta? Now I am a heartbroken,nervous, sad girl who is becoming her depressed mother." Katniss, I just don't want you to lose your fire and become dull!" Finnick half yells. I mentally agree with Finnick in my head but plan to argue with him."That's not true I-" A pair of strong arms sweeping me up in the air cuts me off. " Where are we going Finnick"I ask worriedly. I don't want to see anybody right now, especially Prim. " To my room",Finnick says,"I know you do not want to see Prim, but we needed to get out of the closet." I bury my face in Finnick's sculpted chest as curious eyes gaze our way no,not gaze, these eyes are more than curious they are rude. The people are probably wondering what we did in that closet. They are most likely going to gossip about us the first chance they get. I hate District 13. Everything is so boring in plain gray. It reminds me of District 12 except 12 had the beautiful and vibrant colors of nature and the wonderful colors of the sky. There are schedules to follow here(though I do not follow it) unlike in 12 where you had nothing to follow except hope to survive the day. I feel a light bump as Finnick places me on the bed." I will sleep on the floor,you sleep on the bed Katniss"  
Finnick says."No Finnick, come up here",I pause," I hate to admit it but I need you."


	3. I Love You?

AN: Thanks everybody for reading. I thought of this pairing and realized there were not many stories about them on FF  
Disclaimer: Suzzane Collins own all the characters and THG unless I create any other characters from my own mind. Happy Reading!:)

* * *

Finnick Pov:  
As I climb into the bed next to Katniss I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Strong, independent Katniss needing somebody? Let alone me. I know my looks appeal to all citizens of Panem but I thought Katniss was immune to my looks. My eyes scan the room before slowly closing. Just as my eyelids are closing, I feel a warm body snuggle into my chest. Grinning,like a idiot, I wrap my arms around Katniss and pull her in closer. I kiss her forehead and whisper to her sleeping form," I love you Katniss."

* * *

Katniss Pov:  
Are my own ears abandoning me? Did Finnick Odair, Capitol Heartthrob, just say he loves me? I think of all the things about Finnick. Victor of The Hunger Games, broken boy, lover to Annie, the one who took care of me when I was depressed. I don't say anything to Finnick but I murmur in my head,"I love you too."

* * *

AN: 10 reviews for next chapter. I hope I am not being pushy but I have school for the next 5 days so it will be harder to update everyday.


	4. A Familiar Face

**AN**: I have gotten many good reviews and decided I may or may not follow their suggestions.  
Disclaimer: I do not own THG characters or the series and I only own the characters I make up.

* * *

**Katniss's Pov**(Probably for the rest of the story):  
The next day I wake up feeling emptiness beside me. I jerk awake and sit straight up and see no sign of Finnick. I am about to scream when I hear a noise.'Katniss,calm down he was just in the shower'. My theory is proven right when Finnick comes out wearing nothing but a towel and soaking wet. I take this time to stare at him. He really is gorgeous from his hair to his eyes down to his toned abs. But, right now I have to find out he really said he loves me. I am about to ask him when the door to his room slams. A familiar face calls for Finnick but stops calling when he sees my shocked expression. He is blonde with blue eyes."Peeta!" I scream. The boy is taken aback." Oh, no don't you remember Peeta was killed" the boy says rudely," I am his older brother Weet". " Oh hello Weet, what do you want", Finnick says." Just wanted to let you know your dead girlfriends funeral is tomorrow,District 13 went to the Capitol and only found her body" Weet replies. Gathering my old strength I push Weet out the door without even saying goodbye I turn to Finnick. " Finnick,I heard you say you love me, is it true" I ask. " Yes" Finnick responds. " But Anni-" Finnick cuts me off with a kiss. We kiss like that for a few minutes and it is heaven. Nothing like the sweet kisses I shared from Peeta. " Let's go et breakfast" Finnick says. We walk to the cafeteria hand in hand until I see a face that I haven't seen in a long while. Gale.

* * *

AN: Short chapter I know but I am writing right before school 2 more reviews for next chapter. I named Peeta's brother Weet like Wheat.:)


End file.
